Jimmy Electron Season 2
by Happy Smiles Inc
Summary: The dude with a 71 IQ and a 4-digit weight is back for more purely stupid, horrendously insane, all-around idiotically random adventures. Warning: Any suicides resulting from the reading of this parody are your own fault. You chose to read it, not me.


**_Jimmy Electron Season 2, Part I:_**

* * *

Episode #: 

**19 Part I:** D-Grade Diet  
**19 Part II:** Yellin' Yasmin  
**20 Part I:** Groundhog Getaway  
**20 Part II:** Underground Upset  
**21 Part I:** Quirky Quiz  
**21 Part II:** Troublesome Turnout  
**21 Part III:** Valentine Villains  
**21 Part IV:** Parlor of the Punks  
**22 Part I:** Loser at Language  
**22 Part II:** Erroneous English  
**23 Part I:** Fairly Foul  
**23 Part II:** Chubby Cheater  
**24 Part I:** Janinator Jamboree  
**24 Part II:** A Zillion Zings  
**24 Part III:** Wild West Wrestle  
**24 Part IV:** JJ Vs. ZZ

* * *

**Episode 19, Part I:**

It's the end of January, and Jimmy's in class.  
Jimmy is very happy to get back his test, hoping he got an F.  
For some reason, he thought that was the best grade possible.  
Sure, he's gotten a D-, once, but the minus made him think it was worse.  
**Ms. Fowl:** Now class(rawrawrawrawraawwk!), here is(rawrawraawwk!) the test(rawrawraawwk!) that you took(rawrawraawwk!) yesterday(rawrawrawrawraawwk!)!  
She hands it back.  
Jimmy got a D.  
**Jimmy:** What's this thingy, Cindy?  
**Cindy:** It's a D. Don't you know your ABC's?  
**Jimmy:** I think so...A, B, I, C, U, P, Question Mark...  
**Cindy:** What a #ω¢&-ing idiot.  
Fortunately for Cindy, Ms. Fowl didn't hear that last bit.  
Otherwise, she'd have to apologize to Jimmy.  
After school that day, he goes home, and shows his parents his test.  
**Jimmy:** Well, is it a good grade?  
**Jimmy's Mom(PWNED!):** For you, definitely!  
**Jimmy's Dad:** Well, Jimmy, your mother and I will be going into the other room to discuss... something.  
**Jimmy:** Uhhh...okay!  
He goes back outside to play tea party with Pauline.  
She kicks him out for drinking all the tea himself.  
The next day...  
Jimmy walks home from school. He eventually gets to his house.  
He looks on the door, and there's a note.  
**Jimmy:** Wonder what it says?  
He goes over to Sheen's, and gets him to read it.  
**Sheen:** 'We're not here now, but if you go to the Tornados' house, you'll get a surprise.'  
**Jimmy:** Tornado? Where?!  
**Sheen:** That's Cindy's last name, you moron. I'll go with you, so you don't get lost.  
That was a wise idea, and so they walk.  
After all, Jimmy tends to get lost when going across the street.  
When they reach the Tornados'...  
He walks up to the door, but he notices a banner above them.  
**Jimmy:** Sheen? What's that banner say?  
Sheen looks up, and reads it.  
Considering what the message on his door said, he decides not to tell Jimmy.  
All Sheen knows is that, for once, Jimmy's illiteracy was a blessing.  
Jimmy knocks on the door.  
Both the Tornado and the Electron family pops out.  
**Cindy, Cindy's Parents, Cindy's Grandparents, Jimmy's Mom(PWNED!), Jimmy's Dad, & Pauline:** SURPRISE!!!  
**Jimmy:** A surprise for somebody? Can I surprise them, too?  
Everyone laughs, and, outside, Sheen tells Jimmy what the sign said.  
**Sheen:** 'Happy First D Jimmy!'  
**Cindy's Mom(PWNED!):** There's some cake, in here. Come inside, already.  
**Jimmy:** Cake?! COME TO PAPA!  
Jimmy runs through the door, which was not built for people that fat.  
Especially not if they're running.  
Jimmy crashes through the door and some of their stuff.  
Thus causing extensive damage to the house.  
**Jimmy:** Hey, guys! Where are you running too? Don't you want some cake?  
The Tornados' insurance covered it, but Jimmy's parents were still concerned.  
They decide to put Jimmy on a diet.  
Well, good luck with that, Electrons...

* * *

**Episode 19, Part II:**

Jimmy had just been put on a diet.  
As much like a dream that sounds, it's true.  
Jimmy was being driven to the Community Center. He was to go to a specific room.  
In that room would be the Randomville Organization of Triumphant Fat Loss(or ROTFL for short).  
**Jimmy:** What's that?  
**Jimmy's Dad:** It's supposed to slim you down, so your diet can get a little extra help.  
**Pauline:(to herself)** Yeah. His diet's gonna need all the help it can get.  
**Jimmy:** What was that?  
**Pauline:** Nothing!  
When they get inside...  
**Jimmy's Dad:** Bye, Jimmy! I'll pick you up in 3 hours!  
That was 3 sessions.That was actually what Jimmy needed.  
Over a period of 6 months.  
**Jimmy:** Bye!  
He walks over to find the trainer to be a muscular lady with a commanding voice.  
If there's one thing she's definitely not afraid of, it's claims of illegal abuse.  
**Yasmin:** EVERYONE OVER HERE!  
Everyone instantly comes to attention in front of her.  
Well, everyone but Jimmy. He's too stupid to realize how loud she had yelled.  
**Yasmin:** HEY, YOU! DIDN'T YOU JUST HEAR ME?!  
**Jimmy:** Oh, no, I didn't.  
**Yasmin:** THEN YOU'D BETTER LEARN TO LISTEN, PUNK! NOW GET OVER HERE!  
Jimmy runs to the front lines. He was shocked at how loud and how angrily this lady could yell.  
She was just as bad as, if not worse than, Cindy.  
**Yasmin:** EVERYONE MEET THE PUNK!  
She shows Jimmy to the rest of the gymnasts.  
**Jimmy:** Hello, there!  
**Yasmin:** DID I TELL YOU TO TALK?!  
Jimmy made the remotely smart move, for once, and said no.  
**Yasmin:** THEN SHUT UP! NOW, EVERYONE, LET'S SHOW THIS GUY WHAT WE DO HERE! DROP AND GIVE ME 300!  
Jimmy raised his hand.  
**Yasmin:** WHAT DO YOU WANT, PUNK?  
**Jimmy:** 300 whats? I can see they're doing something, but I just can't figure out what it's called...  
**Yasmin:** THEY'RE CALLED PUSH UPS, YOU MORON!  
**Jimmy:** Hang on, it's on the tip of my tongue...  
She then gets really angry at his stupidity.  
Angry enough to make _him_ do 500.  
**Jimmy:** This is really hard...  
**Yasmin:** YEAH, WELL GET USED TO IT, PUNK!  
Jimmy kept up the 500 Push Ups, and, after a while, he could see someone familiar in the doorway.  
**Cindy:** Is this the Order of the Pocket Knife? I'm going to take on their most elite member.  
**Yasmin:** THERE AREN'T ANY POCKET KNIVES IN HERE, β!†¢#! GET OUTTA HERE!  
**Cindy:** WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME, MADAME STEROIDS?!  
Cindy wasn't even trying there.  
Yasmin then took Cindy on in an insulting competition.  
Everyone just watched insult after insult flung back and forth. In the end, Cindy won.  
She then proceeded to chase Yasmin out of the Community Center with her Handy-Dandy Pocket Knife.  
Everyone cheered.  
The next day, the Community Center's weight loss program is shut down.  
That means Jimmy needs a new weight loss program.  
Unfortunately, that was the only one in Randomville.  
That, unfortunately, means that Jimmy's off his diet.  
Oh, well. Everyone _knew_ if would fail, anyway.  
THE END

* * *

**Episode 20, Part I:**

It's the first week of February. It's the morning of Groundhog Day.  
While all the kids are in school, all the adults get to enjoy a total holiday from work.  
Wait a minute...  
If _all_ the adults are on holiday, then that must mean...  
**Jimmy:** Where are all the teachers?  
**Cindy:** They're out enjoying the day, moron!  
She looks out at all the adults obnoxiously tapping the window.  
She stares at them angrily, sighing, and they just tease her.  
**Sheen:** It would be remotely bearable if they'd just stop being jerks!  
**Carl:** Hey(hyuck!), I have an(hyuck!) idea! Why(hyuck!) don't we(hyuck!) show our anger(hyuck!) in violent(hyuck!) protest?  
**Libby:** Violent protest?! Why didn't we think of that before?!  
**Nick:** Dudes, I'll dude-ishly destroy all the dude-ish windows with my dude-ishly dude-ish handgun, dudes!  
**Libby:** Are you sure that's legitimate on your ID, Nick?  
**Nick:** Dude, what dude-ishly dude-ish ID, dude?  
**Cindy:** I'll take my pocket knife and take pictures of the teachers' lounge!  
No students were allowed to look in there. Ever. Everyone gasped.  
**Sheen:** I'll go into the Time-Traveling Tower and pull pranks on Principal Fatman!  
**Carl:** I'll(hyuck!) go to all(hyuck!) of the toilets(hyuck!) in the school(hyuck!), without flushing(hyuck!) them!  
**Jimmy:** I'll just stand here and randomly scratch my butt and bang my head against this desk while getting that wet feeling in my pants!  
In reality, he did that every day. Ms. Fowl just forgot.  
Too bad this made _me_ remember...  
Everyone else runs out to vandalize the school in every way they could.  
Jimmy just stood around, trying to shove a chalkboard eraser up his butt.  
For no apparent reason.  
After a half-hour...  
**Jimmy:** Everyone lied! They all say my butt's bigger than an eraser! So why won't it fit?  
It was actually because he forgot to take off his pants first.  
I'm very sorry that I had to put that image in your head.  
I have no choice. It's in my job contract. Back to the story...  
**Jimmy:** Hey! I know! I'll go outside!  
Why did he think to do something like that during the middle of the school day?  
Your guess is as good as mine.  
Anyway, Jimmy goes over to Willowy Park.  
On the way there, he meets Carl outside of a bathroom.  
He then meets Nick shooting all the windows to smithereens.  
After that, he sees Libby prank calling all of Randomville's figures of authority.  
That's proceeded by all the adults screaming and partying.  
**Random Adult #1:** MAN! I love it when the kids are in school and we get to PARTY!!!  
**Random Adult #2:** Wait, I see the teachers over there. Are you saying our kids aren't learning?  
**Random Adult #1:** Who cares? So long as they're away from this party, I'm good!  
Jimmy then walks up to a groundhog. He then stands back in excitement.  
**Jimmy:** Ooh! An overgrown chipmunk! I wonder if there's more...  
He suddenly gets an idea. He runs to his house. Pauline can't tattle on him for being out of school.  
That's because, just like his class was _supposed_ to be, she's trapped in school doing absolutely nothing.  
He runs upstairs and gets something that hasn't been seen in almost 2 months.  
He then runs back to the park with it. He then walks up to the groundhog and takes it out.  
**Jimmy:** HELLO! CALLING ALL OVERGROWN CHIPMUNKS!  
All the adults cover their ears. They are about to torture him for showing up, when...  
**Random Adult #2:** What's this?! Why is the ground shaking?! NO!!!  
At that moment, a bunch of groundhogs had burst through the ground, and were now taking him underground.  
They then went after the rest of the adults, terrorizing any that they succeeded in capturing.  
**Jimmy:** Whoa! I never knew a MEGA MEGA MEGAPHONE could break the ground!  
The adults try to put their kids into boredom and party over it. They got conquered by groundhogs.  
Guess the adults got what was coming to them. Hey, wait a minute...  
If the groundhogs are capturing the adults, what's to stop them from doing that to the kids, too?  
Looks like Jimmy's victory may lead to defeat...

* * *

**Episode 20, Part II:**

We left off with Jimmy using the ol' MEGA MEGA MEGAPHONE on the groundhogs.  
The rascals then reveal a real rage and run rampant over Randomville.  
Ooh! What do you know? I made a tongue-twister.  
Anyway, all the adults have been captured, leaving only the kids.  
Thus, Jimmy has to go back to the school and explain the situation.  
He made it there, but was having a little problem...  
**Jimmy:** I gotta tell them that...uhhh...what was I trying to tell them again?  
He suddenly remembered, due to the groundhogs bursting out of the ground.  
The groundhogs had already made it to the school. He was too late.  
**Sheen:** Jimmy! Where have you been? We could use all the help we can get with these guys!  
**Jimmy:** Guys! I saw an overgrown chipmunk, just like these!  
**Carl:** Why(hyuck!) are you(hyuck!) pointing out(hyuck!) something very(hyuck!) obvious?  
**Jimmy:** I used a MEGA MEGA MEGAPHONE to get more of them, but they took all the grown-ups instead!  
**Cindy:** You moron! That loud noise must have made them angry! That's probably why they did this!  
**Libby:** Wait a minute! Did you say they took the adults hostage?  
**Jimmy:** Yeah!  
**Nick:** Dudes, that's dude-ishly what they dude-ishly get for dude-ishly doing this not-so-dude-ishly dude-ish thing to us, dudes.  
**Sheen:** You know, Nick's got a point.  
Suddenly, a groundhog popped out of nowhere. It scared all of them.  
**Carl:** You(hyuck!) know, we(hyuck!) should still(hyuck!) go and(hyuck!) rescue the(hyuck!) adults. Even(hyuck!) if they(hyuck!) do deserve(hyuck!) this.  
**Cindy:** Carl's right! They need help! Now let's go!  
Right when they're about to, a man flies in through the window.  
**Irwin Jones:** Crikey! You're going to help the adults? Then I'm with you all the way, mates!  
**Jimmy:** Who're you, again?  
**Libby:** Why are you here trying to help us?  
**Irwin Jones:** Crikey! Didn't you know, mates? Jacob the Janitor was captured!  
**Cindy:** Why didn't he just transform into Jake the Janinator?  
**Irwin Jones:** Crikey! Can't you tell? Those groundhogs are merciless!  
**Sheen:** Well, why didn't you get captured?  
**Irwin Jones:** Crikey! Enough questions! Let's just go!  
**Sheen:** But you didn't answer my-  
**Nick:** Dude, the dude-ishly dude-ish guy dude-ishly said he dude-ishly didn't dude-ishly want any more dude-ishly dude-ish questions, dude!  
They then go, despite Sheen's anticipation of knowing how Irwin Jones managed to escape.  
They go back to Willowy Park to find the entrance to the groundhogs' lair.  
Cindy uses her Handy-Dandy Pocket Knife's built-in X-ray lens to see if there were any groundhogs searching for intruders.  
There were none, so they proceeded. Irwin Jones then beat up any groundhogs ahead of them into unconsciousness.  
Nick protected them by holding out his handgun as a threat. He _was_ extremely good with a gun, you know.  
**Jimmy:** Hey! Why is he beating up the overgrown chipmunks?  
**Cindy:** He's doing it to keep Randomville safe! That's why I beat you up all the time!  
**Jimmy:** Nick, don't hold out your gun like that. It's not nice to hurt innocent creatures!  
**Nick:** Dude, they dude-ishly aren't so dude-ishly innocent at the dude-ish moment, if you dude-ishly ask me, dude!  
Jimmy had to admit that Nick had a point, so he just covered his eyes.  
When they get to the main tunnel...  
**Libby:** Look! All the adults are along the wall!  
Suddenly, a ton of groundhogs pop out of the walls to get them.  
**Irwin Jones:** Crikey! There's too many of them in here!  
Suddenly, he looked at Jimmy.  
**Irwin Jones:** Crikey! Wait a second, mates! I think I've got an idea!  
Next thing you know, Jimmy's running away from the groundhogs as they chase him to the surface.  
**Carl:** Whoa! Using(hyuck!) Jimmy as(hyuck!) bait to(hyuck!) lure them(hyuck!) away was(hyuck!) an amazing(hyuck!) idea!  
All the groundhogs are eventually chasing Jimmy, and they run out of the large hole in the park. At some point along the way, Jimmy loses them.  
**Jimmy:** Whoa! I was thinking they might just get me, for a second! What are those things, again?  
**Sheen:** They're called groundhogs, you moron!  
**Jimmy:** Hang on, it's on the tip of my tongue...  
From there, the groundhogs run out of town and disperse, glad to be away from Jimmy.  
All the adults are freed, and they reward Irwin Jones for saving them.  
Carl, Cindy, Libby, Nick, and Sheen get no credit whatsoever. None of them knows why.  
It's understandable that Jimmy didn't get any credit.  
He started it, yet he doesn't know why he didn't get any credit.  
Then again, Jimmy may not know, but even if he did, he still wouldn't care.  
THE END

* * *

**Episode 21, Part I:**

It was close to mid-February, and Valentine's Day was coming up.  
Jimmy was walking into the school, when he saw Carl, Sheen, and Nick looking at a poster.  
**Jimmy:** Hey, guys! What's the poster for?  
**Sheen:** We're gonna get little tests in class today-  
**Jimmy:** NO! A test?! I didn't study!  
In reality, Jimmy never studied. Even if he did, it wouldn't help in the slightest.  
**Carl:** They're(hyuck!) tests to(hyuck!) measure who(hyuck!) you can(hyuck!) get along(hyuck!) well with(hyuck!) on a(hyuck!) date.  
**Jimmy:** You mean I don't need to study?  
**Nick:** Dude, are you dude-ishly oblivious to every dude-ishly dude-ish thing we dude-ishly say, dude? It's a dude-ish test to dude-ishly try to dude-ishly find your dude-ishly dude-ish soul-mate, dude.  
**Sheen:** I doubt these soul-mate tests actually work.  
**Jimmy:** What's a soul-mate? Is it similar to a checkmate?  
**Carl:** You(hyuck!) know what(hyuck!) that word(hyuck!) means?  
**Jimmy:** What word?  
**Nick:** Dude, can we dude-ishly have a dude-ishly dude-ish second, dude?  
**Jimmy:** Okay!  
Nick calls Carl and Sheen into a huddle. Not much is said aloud.  
All they do is contemplate how ridiculously stupid he is.  
**Jimmy:** What are you guys saying?  
They just leave for the classroom then, and continue talking there.  
Jimmy would've gone to the classroom, too, but he got lost.  
Even though he could have followed the others just as easily.  
Once class starts...  
**Ms. Fowl:** Now class(rawrawrawrawraawwk!), it's time(rawrawraawwk!) to take(rawrawraawwk!) the classmate(rawrawraawwk!) compatibility exam(rawrawrawrawraawwk!)!  
She hands them out.  
**Nick:** Dude, I dude-ishly bet that every dude-ish girl in the dude-ish school is dude-ishly gonna dude-ishly appear in my dude-ishly dude-ish results, dude!  
**Carl:** Yeah(hyuck!), Nick! I'm(hyuck!) thinking the(hyuck!) exact same(hyuck!) thing!  
**Cindy:** Don't flatter yourself, Weakling! I bet that anyone and everyone on your list is a total loser!  
**Sheen:** Come on, guys! I'm trying to concentrate!  
**Carl:** I(hyuck!) thought you(hyuck!) didn't believe(hyuck!) in those(hyuck!) tests.  
**Sheen:** I don't. I'm putting in fake info and wrong answers, just to see what will happen.  
**Libby:** You put your birthday as February 31st?  
**Sheen:** Yeah! I doubt the machine that scores these will even notice!  
Meanwhile, Jimmy is taking the test very seriously.  
However, for Jimmy, 'seriously' is another word for 'idiotically'.  
**Jimmy:** That one has to be 'A'! It only makes sense that every answer would be the first letter of the word 'Anus'.  
So, for that very reason, Jimmy put down A for every answer.  
Even though not a single one would really have been 'A' for him.  
For example, one question was 'How would you describe yourself?'  
'A' was 'Smart'. He should have put 'E' for '#ω¢&-ing Stupid'.  
Or so Cindy told him when he told her what he put.  
They put their tests on the desk, and Ms. Fowl sends the tests to the machine.  
When she gets to Sheen's, it says the following:  
WARNING! WARNING! SYSTEM OVERLOAD!  
**Ms. Fowl:** What(rawrawrawrawraawwk!) on earth(rawrawraawwk!) is going on(rawrawrawrawraawwk!)?!  
Ms. Fowl thought all of them took it seriously.  
So, she had no idea why this was happening.  
She had no idea that Sheen had entered his birthday as February 31st.  
She eventually got all the tests graded, even with this interruption.  
Unfortunately, Sheen's test had made the machine malfunction.  
As a result, many of the tests after his had a few inaccurate results...

* * *

**Episode 21, Part II:**

Jimmy is walking to the school the next day.  
He eventually finds the front lawn of the school.  
It takes him another 5 minutes to find the door.  
He eventually gets to his locker, and sees the poster from yesterday.  
**Jimmy:** Ooh! A sign! Wonder what it says?  
He asks Carl to read the sign to him.  
**Carl:** We(hyuck!) saw that poster(hyuck!) yesterday! Hey(hyuck!), wait a(hyuck!) minute...  
Carl looks at the poster again.  
**Carl:** They're(hyuck!) handing out(hyuck!) our compatibility(hyuck!) test results(hyuck!) in lunch(hyuck!) today!  
Sheen overhears their conversation.  
**Sheen:** Let's get them all together!  
**Jimmy:** Get who all together?  
Sheen and Carl just walk away.  
Jimmy walks the other way, which leads back outside.  
He eventually finds the classroom, before class starts.  
Knowing Jimmy, that's a little...unexpected.  
Everyone is chatting around a girl. She had gotten there that week.  
Why hasn't she been mentioned until now? Your guess is as good as mine.  
**Sheen:** Hey! Who's the new girl?  
**Carl:** Her(hyuck!) name is(hyuck!) Cameron!  
Jimmy walks up to Cameron.  
**Jimmy:** I wonder why I don't remember you.  
**Libby:** You've never seen her before, you moron!  
**Jimmy:** Hang on, it's on the tip of my tongue...  
As usual, the rest of the class just rolls their eyes.  
**Cindy:** Just try to forget about him.  
**Cameron the Cool Kid:** Why? He _hasn't_ seen me before.  
Before Cindy can think of an analogy for Jimmy's stupidity, a kid appears in the doorway.  
He's wearing a ton of bling, and twirling his motorcycle keys in his hand.  
**Nick:** Dudes, who's the dude-ishly dude-ish dudette against the dude-ish wall, dudes?  
**Cameron the Cool Kid:** Who's this guy?  
**Everyone around her:(monotonously)** Nick Dewd...  
They're about to ditch Cameron and crowd around Nick.  
**Nick:** Dudes, I dude-ishly don't wanna dude-ishly hog the dude-ishly dude-ish spotlight, dudes!  
He walks over to Cameron. Side-by-side, no one in Randomville could match their coolness.  
Later...  
They're sitting at lunch, eating their food.  
Except for Jimmy, who's picking his nose and stupidly making faces.  
Nick has introduced Cameron to the Cool Kids' Table. No regular kids could sit there.  
Cameron is now jealous of the regular kids; everyone else at the table is a total jerk.  
Suddenly, the teachers started handing out the results.  
Nick gets his results, and Cameron gets hers.  
The only Cool Kid on Nick's list is Cameron, and vice versa.  
They instantly hug each other, and everyone in the cafeteria (including the teachers) is screaming excitedly.  
Except Jimmy. He had no idea what was going on.  
Their table then got their results.  
Libby's #1 match was a total weirdo.  
Carl's was (just as Cindy predicted) a total loser.  
For some strange reason, Sheen never got his results.  
Jimmy then looked at his #1 match...  
TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

**Episode 21, Part III: **

Jimmy is about to check his #1 match.  
Suddenly...  
**Cindy:** JIMMY?!?!  
Jimmy checked his #1 match.  
It was Cindy Tornado.  
Jimmy then hugged Cindy, as she tried to escape.  
Some are shocked that they're matches. Others are shocked at how quickly Jimmy reacted.  
Still others are shocked that Jimmy's arms were long enough to reach over his fat.  
He had to be able to do that in order to hug someone, you know.  
Across the cafeteria...  
Nick and Cameron are looking on.  
**Cameron the Cool Kid:** It doesn't look like Cindy's enjoying it...  
**Nick:** Dude, I dude-ishly know Cindy; she dude-ishly doesn't dude-ishly like that not-so-dude-ish moron at all, dude.  
**Cameron the Cool Kid:** I wonder how badly a date between them would work out?  
**Nick:** Dude, do you dude-ishly want to dude-ishly find out, dude?  
Cameron looks at him with interest.  
**Cameron the Cool Kid:** Are you thinking what I think you're thinking?  
Nick then whispers his plan into her ear.  
**Nick:** Dude, if that's dude-ishly what you're dude-ishly thinking I'm dude-ishly thinking, you're dude-ishly right, dude.  
They then discuss their plan, very quietly. How is that possible, with other kids at the table?  
Nick's coolness greatly overrules theirs. He thus had supreme authority, and they backed off.  
They go into quite a bit of detail in trying to figure this out.  
After all, they were about to attempt the impossible.  
Say, how are they going to try to pull this off?  
They never said any of the details.  
Guess we'll find out in time...  
Speaking of time, Nick and Cameron didn't have enough at lunch.  
That night, right as Cameron was finishing off her homework...  
**Nick:** Dude, let's dude-ishly finish off that dude-ishly dude-ish plan, dude.  
Cameron was in shock.  
Nick had climbed in through her window.  
**Cameron the Cool Kid:** How did you know where I lived?  
Nick pulls up his rope ladder.  
The secret to hooking it to Cameron's windowsill is for his eyes only.  
**Nick:** Dude, you dude-ishly can dude-ishly do a dude-ish lot with a dude-ishly dude-ish credit card number, dude.  
**Cameron the Cool Kid:** How did you know my credit card number?  
**Nick:** Dude, I dude-ishly have my dude-ishly dude-ish ways, dude.  
Cameron wonders how in the world he managed to get it.  
**Cameron the Cool Kid:** Do your parents know you're here?  
**Nick:** Dude, I'm dude-ishly my own dude-ishly dude-ish man, dude.  
**Cameron the Cool Kid:** What do you mean? You're only 10.  
Nick then gave a weird and unexpected answer.  
**Nick:** Dude, I dude-ishly live on the dude-ish streets with my dude-ishly dude-ish gang, dude.  
Cameron wants to get off this topic more than ever.  
**Cameron the Cool Kid:** You were saying about our plan?  
So they continue planning.  
The next day (Valentine's Day)...  
**Cindy:** What's this note on the door for?  
She reads it.  
**Cindy:** 'Go to The Rock Candy after school. You'll receive a free upgrade to your Handy-dandy Pocket Knife.'  
Obviously, it sounds good to Cindy.  
Wonder who left that note...

* * *

**Episode 21, Part IV:**

Meanwhile, at the Electrons'...  
**Jimmy:** Ooh! A sign! Wonder what it says?  
He gets Pauline to read the sign for him.  
**Pauline:** 'Go to The Rock Candy after school. You'll receive absolutely nothing.'  
**Jimmy:** Absolutely nothing?! Count me in!  
At school...  
Cindy is sitting in class.  
Wondering what kind of upgrades she'll get.  
Jimmy is sitting in class.  
Scratching his butt randomly.  
At lunch...  
**Cindy:** I wonder if there's gonna be a laser in this version?  
**Jimmy:** I wonder what this thing is for?  
Jimmy was talking about the fork in his hand.  
This explains quite a bit about his eating habits.  
Nick and Cameron are talking suspiciously at their table.  
**Carl:** Wonder(hyuck!) why they're(hyuck!) being so(hyuck!) quiet?  
**Libby:** They're Cool Kids. Cool Kids _always_ keep normal kids out.  
**Sheen:** I still have a suspicious feeling about them...  
And I've got a suspicious feeling about _him_...  
Who was that?  
It can't be Ms. Fowl, there are no chicken noises.  
It can't be Nick, there are no 'dude's.  
It can't be Irwin Jones, there's no 'crikey'.  
So, seriously, who the heck was that?  
Guess we'll find out in time...  
**Jimmy:** I think I've heard that before...  
I said that in Part III, you moron.  
**Jimmy:** Hang on, it's on the tip of my tongue...  
Wait a minute...  
How is it that you're talking to me?  
**Jimmy:** Uhhh...I dunno.  
And how did you know I've said that before?  
You had no lines in Part III...  
**Jimmy:** What are lines?  
Narrator sighs.  
You know what?  
THIS EPISODE IS EXPERIENCING TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES  
PLEASE STAND BY...  
45 seconds later...  
Good thing we got _that_ sorted out.  
After school...  
Cindy walks to The Rock Candy on her own.  
Jimmy, however, was going toward the opposite direction.  
Were it not for Nick escorting him, he would've continued to do so.  
Sure enough, when they meet, they instantly start fighting.  
Considering that all the doors are locked, somehow, it looks hopeless for Jimmy...  
Suddenly, a muscular guy tears down the door with his bare hands, and breaks up the brawl.  
**Jake the Janinator:** You two ain't matches. The machine malfunctioned. Apparently, someone put his birthday as February 31st.  
So, Cindy and Jimmy were off the hook, and Nick and Cameron were never found out.  
And Sheen used the Time Traveling Tower to go back to the 12th, and stop his test from being graded.  
So...none of this ever happened?! Weird.  
THE END

* * *

**Episode 22, Part I:**

Jimmy walks into school one day.  
He looks around the school for Carl and Sheen.  
Even though they were right at the entrance the whole time.  
He goes over to talk to them.  
They're currently talking amongst themselves in a circle.  
Also in the circle is Cindy, Libby, Nick, and Cameron.  
**Carl:** I(hyuck!) can't believe(hyuck!) we're starting(hyuck!) a unit(hyuck!) on vocabulary(hyuck!) today.  
**Sheen:** Why shouldn't we?  
**Libby:** Yeah, we can get a really colorful vocabulary that way.  
**Nick:** Dude, I dude-ishly already dude-ishly have a dude-ishly colorful dude-ish vocabulary, dude.  
Jimmy decides to join in.  
**Jimmy:** What are you guys talking about?  
They turn around and see him.  
They proceed to tell him what they were talking about.  
Even though he heard every word the first time.  
**Cameron:** Well, we're starting a unit on vocabulary.  
**Jimmy:** Can you _please_ stop speaking shoe?  
Cameron has no idea what he's talking about.  
However, everyone else has a very good idea.  
**Cindy:** You only say that because you couldn't understand any of that.  
**Jimmy:** Well, come on! You guys _have_ to be speaking another language!  
**Sheen:** Nope, we're still speaking English, Jimmy.  
**Jimmy:** Well, how else can I not understand you?  
**Nick:** Dude, it dude-ishly could dude-ishly be because you're so not-so-dude-ishly stupid, dude.  
**Jimmy:** I'm not stupid! I can spell 'genius'!  
**Carl:** Oh(hyuck!) yeah? I'd(hyuck!) like to(hyuck!) see you(hyuck!) try!  
**Jimmy:** Genius. I-A-M-J-U-S-T-P-L-A-I-N-S-T-U-P-I-D. Genius.  
The others just leave for class.  
**Jimmy:** Oh, sure, walk away. You're just jealous.  
Jimmy follows them. And gets lost.  
Even though he was right behind them.  
Once class starts...  
Jimmy is still wandering the hallways.  
**Rafael the Royal Anus:** Hey, Electron, shouldn't you be in class?  
Jimmy knew about this guy, but couldn't remember why.  
He decides to ask about it.  
**Jimmy:** Who're you? And how come you sound so grumpy?  
**Rafael the Royal Anus:** I've just been stuck with your old job title for five-and-a-half straight months!  
**Jimmy:** What job title?  
**Rafael the Royal Anus:** The Royal Anus, you idiot.  
**Jimmy:** Oh, yeah! That job was really fun! When did I have it, again?  
**Rafael the Royal Anus:** I just told you! You had it back in September, you moron.  
**Jimmy:** Hang on, it's on the tip of my tongue...  
Rafael rolls his eyes.  
**Rafael the Royal Anus:** Look, just get to class, you idiot.  
**Jimmy:** What's class?  
Rafael then sends him to class on a floor waxer.  
The floor waxer in question is now in the scrap yard in the sky somewhere.  
**Jimmy:** Ooh! A door! I wonder what's inside?  
He goes inside, and takes his seat.  
Why didn't he get in trouble? Who knows?  
And the class continued what they were doing...

* * *

**Episode 22, Part II:**

Jimmy is now in English class, learning vocabulary.  
As if he's ever going to use it.  
**Ms. Fowl:** Now, class(rawrawrawrawraawwk!) try to pronounce(rawrawraawwk!) the first word(rawrawraawwk!) in your books(rawrawrawrawraawwk!).  
**Carl:** The(hyuck!) word is(hyuck!) 'catalyst'.  
**Sheen:** What's that mean?  
**Cindy:** Catalyst: Something that speeds up a reaction without being affected itself.  
**Jimmy:** Are you speaking shoe again?  
Everyone just pronounces it.  
Except Jimmy. Cameron wonders why.  
**Cameron:** Why didn't you say it, Jimmy?  
**Jimmy:** Because I don't know how to say ca-ta-li...sp-spee-der-up-pe...antidisestablishmentarianism.  
**Cindy:** You can't say 'catalyst', but you can say _that_ big word?!  
**Jimmy:** What big word?  
**Cindy:** Hey, Jimmy! There's a brownie outside!  
**Jimmy:** BROWNIE?! WHERE?!  
Jimmy then proceeds to look out the window. For the next five minutes.  
He finally does look away simply due to the fact that Ms. Fowl was handing out little slips of paper.  
**Jimmy:** Ooh! A slip! Hey, Cindy? What's this for?  
**Cindy:** It's a slip to enter the school spelling bee against Raiville Junior High.  
Jimmy gets to thinking. Thinking is normally a dangerous thing with Jimmy. And this time is no different.  
**Jimmy:** I'm so good at spelling, I have to enter!  
**Nick:** Dude, I dude-ishly bet that you dude-ishly can't dude-ishly spell 'dude', dude!  
**Jimmy:** Dude. I-A-M-A-N-I-D-I-O-T. Dude. See? I've got mad spelling skill!  
Nick just rolls his eyes, swearing under his breath.  
Well, half swearing. The word 'dude' makes up the other half.  
Jimmy, on the other hand, fills out the form. Or at least tries to.  
He has to repeatedly ask how you spell certain words.  
**Jimmy:** Cindy, how do you spell 'Jimmy'?  
Cindy is so annoyed by this point, that she spells out $#!†-tard instead.  
**Jimmy:** Thanks, Cindy! Don't worry, I know how to spell 'Electron'.  
For once, he was actually right; he spelled it E-L-E-C-T-R-O-N.  
He then entered, and, for some random reason, Principal Fatman accepted it.  
Probably a mistake, but hey, when he gets out, it won't matter.  
The day of the spelling bee...  
**Jimmy:** Who are all those guys? I think I recognize them...  
**Ms. Fowl:** They're(rawrawrawrawraawwk!) the people(rawrawraawwk!) from Raiville(rawrawrawrawraawwk!) Junior High(rawrawraawwk!), you moron(rawrawrawrawraawwk!)!  
**Jimmy:** Hang on, it's on the tip of my tongue...  
When the spelling bee actually starts...  
**Principal Fatman:** Now, everyone, let's begin the spelling bee!  
When Jimmy's turn comes, there are only 25 people left of the original 40. Going on 24...  
**Principal Fatman:** $#!†-tard, your word is 'moron'.  
**Jimmy:** That's easy! People call me that so much, I know it by fat! Moron. M-O-R-O-N. Moron.  
**Principal Fatman:** That is correct.  
Everyone is shocked that Jimmy actually got it right.  
Others are shocked at the fact that Jimmy got an easy word, compared to all the other contestants.  
After the next round, there are only 12 left.  
**Principal Jerkwad(the Principal of Raiville Junior High):** $#!†-tard, your next word is antidisestablishmentarianism.  
The others are thinking 'there's no way in the world he can get this.'  
**Jimmy:** Antidisestablishmentarianism. A-N-T-I-D-I-S-E-S-T-A-B-L-I-S-H-M-E-N-T-A-R-I-A-N-I-S-M. Antidisestablishmentarianism.  
Holy #ω¢&-ing $#!††¥ ¢®∂¶! He got it right?! Oh, yeah: He said it earlier in the episode.  
Everyone else gets out on the next round. It's somehow down to him.  
**Principal Fatman:** $#!†-tard, your next word is 'Electron'.  
**Random Raiville Student:** Oh, come on! You can't give him that! It's his last name, for crying out loud!  
**Principal Fatman:** It's also the negative particle in an atom. Get over it!  
**Jimmy:** Electron. E-L-E-C-T-R-O-N. Electron.  
Everyone is going crazy. Except for the Raiville students.  
After all, they lost to the biggest moron at their rival school. Again.  
THE END

* * *

**Episode 23, Part I:**

Jimmy is in class, wondering where the teacher is.  
She wasn't there, after all. He wondered why.  
Actually, class hadn't started yet.  
**Jimmy:** Wonder where the teacher is, Cindy?  
**Cindy:** Up your butt and around the corner, moron.  
**Jimmy:** Really? I'll check.  
The scene that followed was unbelievably graphic.  
So graphic that they moved him into a closet using a super-powered wind.  
It was generated by the built-in fan on Cindy's Handy-dandy Pocket Knife.  
**Libby:** Good thing _that's_ taken care of.  
**Sheen:** Oh, yeah.  
**Carl:** Hey! Someone is(hyuck!) outside!  
They turn and go outside to check who.  
They see a kid wearing a load of bling.  
He's cheating a vending machine out of half a dozen sodas.  
All of them are Blue Burps.  
**Cameron:** Shouldn't that be Purple Flurp?  
**Libby:** What's Purple Flurp?  
He turns to see everyone watching him.  
**Nick:** Dudes, can you dude-ishly not dude-ishly stop dude-ishly watching me, or is it dude-ishly just me, dudes?  
**Everyone watching(monotonously):** Nick Dewd...  
They all go to crowd around him.  
**Nick:** Dudes, can you dude-ishly give me a dude-ish little dude-ish bit of dude-ishly dude-ish space to dude-ishly move, dudes?  
They instantly clear a path for him.  
He then walks down the aisle to the classroom.  
Ms. Fowl comes in a few minutes later.  
Wondering why Jimmy is marked present when she can't see him.  
**Carl:** Oh(hyuck!) yeah! We(hyuck!) stuffed him(hyuck!) into the(hyuck!) closet!  
**Ms. Fowl:** Now, guys(rawrawrawrawraawwk!), why on earth(rawrawraawwk!) would you do(rawrawraawwk!) such a thing(rawrawrawrawraawwk!)?!  
**Sheen:** Well, if you really wanna know...  
He opens the closet door.  
**Jimmy:** Where are you, Ms. Fowl?!  
She falls unconscious at the sight of Jimmy accidentally mooning her.  
**Jimmy:** Ooh! There you are, Ms. Fowl! Why are you on the ground, though?  
Libby, trying not to look, calls the paramedics on her cell phone.  
Cameron, also trying not to look, tries to get Jimmy to stop it.  
He finally does, when Cindy whips out her pocket knife.  
Later...  
Ms. Fowl is being loaded into an ambulance.  
**Jimmy:** Wait a second, I can swear this has happened before...  
**Cindy:** It happened over 3 months ago, you moron!  
**Jimmy:** Hang on, it's on the tip of my tongue...  
They go home for the rest of the day, having no teacher.  
Nick and Jimmy, however, stay behind for the rest of the day.  
Nick was trying to get some more Blue Burp from the rest of the school's vending machines.  
As for Jimmy...well, I personally have no clue whatsoever.  
The next day...  
**Cameron:** Who's the fat guy at the front of the class?  
**Carl:** This(hyuck!) is the substitute(hyuck!) teacher, Mr.(hyuck!) Oscar.  
**Jimmy:** The name Oscar sounds strangely familiar...  
**Sheen:** Oh, no! Not him!  
**Obese Osgood:** Hey, hey, hey! You've got one heck of a test today!

* * *

**Episode 23, Part II:**

The class now has a substitute teacher. Again.  
This substitute teacher is suspicious, though...  
**Obese Osgood:** Hey, hey, hey! I'll be teaching for my stay!  
**Libby:** Wait a minute...did you just say we've got a test today?  
**Obese Osgood:** Hey, hey, hey! That's what I've got to say!  
**Nick:** Dude, what dude-ish subject is the not-so-dude-ish test dude-ishly in, dude?  
**Obese Osgood:** Hey, hey, hey! It's in History today!  
Oh! The ol' oxymoron! Man, he's good with these rhymes!  
Cindy's completely silent. Because she's the only kid who's ready for it.  
They're given 5 minutes to study. But not everyone is studying.  
**Nick:(to himself)** Dude, why did I dude-ishly not dude-ishly think of this dude-ishly dude-ish idea any dude-ishly sooner, dude?  
Nick simply puts his seat diagonally behind Cindy, so he'll be able to easily cheat off her.  
Since Jimmy is directly behind Cindy, this gives Jimmy the chance to cheat off of Nick.  
He decides to take it, as he can't read the History book (much less study off it), anyway.  
**Sheen:** I wonder what Obese Osgood is doing here?  
**Carl:** Yeah! You'd(hyuck!) think that(hyuck!) what we(hyuck!) did to(hyuck!) him last(hyuck!) time would(hyuck!) keep him(hyuck!) away from(hyuck!) us for(hyuck!) good!  
Jimmy, however, is not wondering about this at all.  
This is because he has such a ridiculously bad short-term memory.  
When the test begins...  
Cindy fills in her answer bubbles. Nick then attempts to copy them.  
Jimmy then attempts to copy them from Nick.  
It goes on this way through the entire test.  
When it finally ends...  
Everyone turns their tests in.  
**Obese Osgood:** Good thing I got these applications.  
**Jimmy:** What was that?  
**Obese Osgood:** Er, good thing I got these _tests_.  
**Jimmy:** Oh, okay.  
This throws Sheen and Carl even more suspicion.  
The next day...  
**Cindy:** That was a weird test, if you ask me.  
**Cameron:** Yeah. 'Am I a good teacher?' What kind of question is _that_ for a test?  
**Obese Osgood:** Hey, hey, hey! Here are your tests from yesterday!  
He hands them back. Cindy got an 'A'. So did Nick, and most of the other kids in the class.  
Jimmy managed to get a 45-an F.  
**Jimmy:** Yay! 10 more than I usually get!  
Whoa. Jimmy cheated, and he still didn't get half the answers right.  
Seriously. Simply put, that's just insane.  
Suddenly, Sheen and Carl noticed something.  
**Sheen:** What's this stamp on the front that says 'ACCEPTED'?  
**Obese Osgood:** Hey, hey, hey! That's so I get my teacher license today!  
**Carl:** You(hyuck!) mean...you're(hyuck!) trying to(hyuck!) become a(hyuck!) teacher?  
**Obese Osgood:** Hey, hey, hey! You're right on the money!  
This does not look good. For any of them, but especially for Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen.  
Suddenly, someone banged on the door. It was then broken down.  
**Random Policeman:** Osgood Oscar, you're under arrest for submitting false information.  
**Obese Osgood:** Hey, hey, hey! I'm on my way!  
And with that, Obese Osgood crashes through them, trying to escape.  
Jimmy, who thought it was recess (without any reason to think so), meets him outside.  
**Jimmy:** Hey, it's you! I'll give you a third try at my 'Fat and Proud of It' test!  
They then bump each other with their fat, as the police run outside.  
When they get outside, Jimmy had won-again.  
**Jimmy:** Are you ever going to pass my 'Fat and Proud of It' test?  
The cops then proceed to arrest Obese Osgood.  
It was all thanks to Jimmy's fat...again.  
THE END

* * *

**Episode 24, Part I:**

Jimmy is waiting to get on the bus, permission slip in hand.  
He didn't know what it was for, only that his parents had signed it.  
It was actually for a pretty interesting field trip: an overnight stay in Rodeoville.  
Rodeoville was the only old west style town anywhere near Randomville. It was 50 miles away.  
Even so, considering the distance to the next closest such town, that was actually pretty close.  
**Jimmy:** I can't wait to see what this is like!  
**Carl:** You've(hyuck!) never seen(hyuck!) anything to(hyuck!) do with(hyuck!) the old(hyuck!) west?  
**Sheen:** Your parents actually gave you permission to go?  
In reality, Jimmy's parents let him go in the hopes that the intense heat will make him sweat off a couple of pounds.  
They hope (though not realistically), it'll be more like a couple dozen pounds. That's as high as they plan to hope, though.  
**Jacob the Janitor:** Looks like we're likely to be leaving in a couple of minutes.  
**Cindy:** Why are you coming with us?  
**Jacob the Janitor:** It's either me or the Lunch Lady. Which would you prefer?  
**Libby:** You, definitely!  
Her reasoning? Lusa couldn't transform into someone with mad strength.  
Then again, on an educational trip like this, why would he? Even so...  
They eventually got on the bus. On the way up, everyone showed their excitement.  
**Nick:** Dudes, can everyone dude-ishly get dude-ishly over here and dude-ishly admire my dude-ishly dude-ish handgun, dudes?  
**Cameron:** Why, again, would you carry a handgun to school? Even with an license, doing that is still illegal.  
**Nick:** Dude, what dude-ishly dude-ish license, dude? Besides, dude, I dude-ishly carry around my dude-ishly dude-ish handgun just for the dude-ishly dude-ish heck of it, dude.  
**Cameron:(to herself)** Well, I must say: I'm entirely freaked out.  
On the other side of the bus, Cindy was having a discussion with Libby.  
**Cindy:** So, Libby, what do you think? Isn't it cool?  
**Libby:** Oh, yeah! I've never seen a pocket knife with a built-in true fiction ray! What will you use it on?  
**Cindy:** Who knows?  
When they finally get off the bus...  
**Jimmy:** So, where are we, again?  
**Sheen:** Oh, come on, Jimmy! How oblivious can you be? We're at Rodeoville!  
**Jimmy:** What's Rodeoville?  
**Carl:** It's(hyuck!) a place that's(hyuck!) just about(hyuck!) as close to(hyuck!) the old west(hyuck!) as any place(hyuck!) near us can(hyuck!) get.  
**Jimmy:** What do you mean? How close is it? A few feet?  
From there, they just give up, seeing how hopeless this explanation is turning out.  
After a while...  
They're all in their room, when Cameron comes in, looking for Cindy.  
**Cameron:** Hey, Cindy! Check out what we found!  
Cindy goes with them. They take her to a suspicious-looking wall. It looks like something is behind it.  
**Sheen:** I wonder what could be behind that wall?  
**Cindy:** We won't find out until we can break it.  
**Carl:** And(hyuck!) how are we(hyuck!) supposed to do(hyuck!) that?  
**Libby:** Simple. Hey, Jacob!  
**Jacob the Janitor:** What can I do you for?  
**Jimmy:** We need you to break down that wall thingy.  
**Jacob the Janitor:** I'll handle it.  
He walks away.  
**Cameron:** How the heck is _he_ supposed to do that?  
**Cindy:** Just watch him.  
Sure enough, Jake the Janinator comes around the corner, and blasts down the wall with his fists.  
**Jake the Janinator:** Nothing stands in my way...NOTHING!!!  
They see a really old safe. They wonder what's inside.  
**Cindy:** I'd use my Handy-Dandy Pocket Knife's built-in X-ray lens, but I want it to be a total surprise.  
It'll be a total surprise for us, too. We'll have to wait until Part II to see it.  
Yes, I know exactly how obnoxious I'm being by keeping you in suspense.  
I also know that doing this is part of my job contract. So get over it.

* * *

**Episode 24, Part II:**

We left off, so very suspense-fully, when they were about to find out what was in the safe.  
Jimmy, Carl, Sheen, Cindy, Libby, Nick, Cameron, and Jake the Janinator were wondering how to figure out the combination.  
Suddenly, Jake the Janinator figures out a better way.  
**Jake the Janinator:** I've said it before, and I'll say it again...NOTHING STANDS IN MY WAY!!!  
And with that, he grabs the safe in his muscular hands.  
He proceeds to tear the door straight off, lock and all.  
**Sheen:** Whoa! It's a comic book!  
**Jimmy:** A book?! Aw, man! What a day for not being able to read...  
**Carl:** Wonder(hyuck!) what it(hyuck!) was doing(hyuck!) in an old(hyuck!) safe?  
**Libby:** I wonder why the safe is so old.  
**Nick:** Dudes, what's dude-ishly on the dude-ish cover of that dude-ishly dude-ish comic book, dudes?  
They proceed to read the cover. It says:  
The Zillionth Zing #1  
**Jimmy:** Why does it say #1 if he's the Zillionth? I'm trying to figure it out right now...  
**Cindy:** The issue number is 1, you moron!  
**Jimmy:** Hang on, it's on the tip of my tongue...  
They just stare at the comic's cover.  
**Sheen:** Issue #1?! No wonder someone locked this up!  
**Cameron:** Yeah, if it's his grand debut, I suppose that is something to keep safe.  
**Carl:** Wait(hyuck!), Sheen. How(hyuck!) come you(hyuck!) knew how(hyuck!) valuable this(hyuck!) comic book(hyuck!) is?  
**Sheen:** I've got a ton of comics at home. I've gotten used to it.  
**Libby:** Yep. You've got a ton of comics. Too bad there are no good ones.  
**Sheen:** Hey, Libby! Don't you _dare_ make fun of Ultracute!  
Nick then decides to read it.  
**Nick:** Dudes, why would any dude dude-ishly lock up such a dude-ishly dude-ish comic, dudes?  
**Carl:** The(hyuck!) fact that(hyuck!) his comic no(hyuck!) longer exists(hyuck!) _is_ pretty(hyuck!) strange...  
**Cameron:** Hey, Cindy! I've got an idea! How about you test out that true fiction ray on this comic book cover?  
**Libby:** Yeah! Why read his comic when we can meet him in person?  
**Cindy:** You know, that's an awesome idea! I'm on it!  
And with that, she gets out her Handy-Dandy Pocket Knife's built-in true fiction ray.  
She proceeds to zap the comic book cover, and the superhero pictured on it seems to get copied into the air.  
He then grows up to actual size, and is finally real.  
They had just turned fiction into truth.  
**The Zillionth Zing:** ZING! I'm feeling zingy as ever!  
**Jimmy:** Hey, there, whoever you are! My name is Jimmy Electron!  
**The Zillionth Zing:(this line echoes several times)** ZING!!!  
Jimmy is blasted against the back wall by ruthless waves of sound.  
The word ZING appears when Jimmy's hit. Just like a comic book.  
**The Zillionth Zing:** Ever heard of the word 'ZING'?  
**Sheen:** Yeah! That onomatopoeia appears in comic strips all the time!  
**The Zillionth Zing:** ZING! I've got a Zillion of 'em to put in comic strips! Hence my name.  
So this is who's responsible for that word's existence.  
Meeting this guy is starting to feel like an honor.  
**The Zillionth Zing:** ZING! Many of them tend to be in my own comics.  
Nick then looks back to the comics, he can see he's got quite a few onomatopoeia-based moves, mainly variants of ZING.  
**Nick:** Dude, you dude-ishly had quite a dude-ish few dude-ishly dude-ish moves back in the dude-ish day, I dude-ishly see, dude.  
**The Zillionth Zing:** ZING! You have quite good taste for my moves, I take it? Well, why shouldn't you? They _are_, after all, unbeatable.  
Unfortunately, Jake the Janinator takes this as a challenge.  
**Jake the Janinator:** Are you saying that I can't beat you?  
**The Zillionth Zing:** Well, you don't look like much of a superhero...you've got no cape, for starters.  
**Jake the Janinator:** Well, let's just see who can win in a fight.  
**The Zillionth Zing:** Outside Town Hall, tomorrow, high noon.  
**Jake the Janinator:** YOU'RE ON!!!  
This story just got a whole lot more interesting...  
TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

**Episode 24, Part III:**

We left off with The Zillionth Zing challenging Jake the Janinator to an all-out battle.  
Nick was reading The Zillionth Zing comic book, seeing just how much power he has.  
**Nick:** Dudes, this dude-ish comic book dude-ishly shows that this dude-ish dude dude-ishly has quite a few dude-ishly dude-ish moves up his dude-ish sleeve, dudes.  
**Jimmy:** How's that possible? His costume doesn't have any sleeves.  
Nick just rolls his eyes.  
**Cameron:(trying to contain a chuckle)** That's a figure of speech, Jimmy.  
**Jimmy:** What does 'speech' mean?  
Libby walks over to Cameron and whispers into her ear.  
**Libby:** You're best off giving up here.  
Cameron decided (very wisely) to take her word for it.  
**Cindy:** I wonder why The Zillionth Zing doesn't appear in comic books nowadays.  
**Carl:** You(hyuck!) know, a(hyuck!) comic about(hyuck!) the guy(hyuck!) who invented(hyuck!) a famous(hyuck!) onomatopoeia is(hyuck!) actually a(hyuck!) pretty stupid(hyuck!) idea, you(hyuck!) know.  
Cindy had to agree. So that was why they discontinued it. Sheen realized what that comic's unpopularity probably meant.  
**Sheen:** Maybe since no one has read that comic in years, maybe decades, he probably needs out.  
**Carl:** You(hyuck!) think that's true(hyuck!), Sheen?  
Cindy was in a mood for criticism (for no apparent reason).  
**Cindy:** How do you know he needs out after not being read about in years?  
**Sheen:** Nothing happens if no one reads the book. How would you feel if _you_ did nothing for a long time?  
**Jimmy:** I'd feel awesome!  
From there, everyone silently agreed to just go to bed. Instantly.  
Jimmy followed suit, but not before sitting in a bathroom stall for 2 hours.  
Doing absolutely nothing. Not even his business.  
Exactly as he recently said he would, he felt awesome.  
The next day...  
The class wasn't supposed to leave until 3:00, so that would leave 3 hours for the showdown.  
**Cameron:** I just hope neither is hurt too badly.  
**Nick:** Dude, if you dude-ishly knew Jake, he's dude-ishly gonna dude-ishly fight to the dude-ishly dude-ish finish, dude.  
Cameron was wondering if there was a way for them to tie.  
The odds weren't good, but she hoped anyway.  
Right before lunch came high noon.  
**Cindy:** It's time for the showdown! Who will win? Jake the Janinator or The Zillionth Zing?  
**Jake the Janinator:** You ready for this, punk?  
**The Zillionth Zing:** Ready and zingy as ever!  
**Cindy:** My Handy-Dandy Pocket Knife will keep track of time!  
And with that, her Handy-Dandy Pocket Knife's built-in clock popped out.  
Nick then held out his gun, pointing it into the air.  
**Nick:** Dudes, the most dude-ishly dude-ish fight that Rodeoville dude-ishly has ever dude-ishly seen dude-ishly starts...NOW!!!  
Wow. He managed to finish a sentence with a word other than 'dude'. That in itself is amazing.  
As he said the end of said sentence, he fired his handgun into the air.  
And the most epic battle in Rodeoville history began.  
**Jake the Janinator:** YOU READY FOR THIS, PUNK?!  
He proceeded to whip out the slingshot and bag of rocks not seen in five-and-a-half months.  
He was about to fire the deadly rock, when...  
**The Zillionth Zing:** HEY! My field, my first strike! ZING!  
The ZING reverberates and knocks Jake the Janinator backwards as he fires the slingshot.  
In the process, the rock that would have done massive damage lost a load of power.  
It did an amount of damage to The Zillionth Zing equal to the amount of damage that the ZING did to Jake the Janinator.  
As a result, they are thus far in a tie. They both get up.  
**Jake the Janinator:** Is that all you got, punk? IS IT?!  
**The Zillionth Zing:** You're one to talk, tough guy!  
This is starting to look like the epic battle it was made out to be...

* * *

**Episode 24, Part IV:**

Jake the Janinator has just gotten into a fight with someone.  
He's fighting a little-known superhero named The Zillionth Zing.  
We've only seen their first strikes, thus far.  
Even so, they seem to be very evenly matched.  
**Jake the Janinator:** Try this, punk!  
He proceeds to reach into his bag of rocks and grabs...well, a rock.  
**The Zillionth Zing:(this line echoes a few times)** ZING!  
While not as powerful as the one he used on Jimmy the day before, it was loud enough to shatter the rock.  
He then proceeds to produce a ZING in midair, and bend the word into a boomerang.  
He then throws it at Jake the Janinator. Jake just stands there.  
**Jake the Janinator:** You really think that's gonna hit me?  
He catches the ZING boomerang, and holds it out at arms length.  
He goes on to spin around with the ZING boomerang in hand.  
When enough momentum is generated, he lets go of it. It flies straight at The Zillionth Zing.  
**The Zillionth Zing:** ZING!  
He holds out his hand, which unleashes a ray at the boomerang.  
Expectedly, the ray was made of a chain of Zings.  
Upon contact with the ray, the boomerang explodes.  
Cindy looks at her Handy-Dandy Pocket Knife's built-in clock. It's only been one minute.  
**Carl:** This(hyuck!) fight is(hyuck!) looking pretty(hyuck!) good!  
15 minutes later, the fight is still going.  
They're finally delving into their stores of cooler moves.  
**Libby:** Yeah! That's awesome!  
**Cameron:** Do you know what he did on that move? I don't.  
**Libby:** No way! But why should I? I'm not a comic book junkie, you know.  
At 1:00...  
**Sheen:** They've been going for an hour! Something tells me this could go on a while.  
In reality, it's already been a while; the entire class had already skipped lunch.  
Well, actually, not the entire class skipped lunch.  
Jimmy had gone into the cafeteria, hoping to get something tasty.  
**Jimmy:** Where is everybody? Oh, well. More for me!  
He was thus able to get seconds on all the food.  
And thirds. And fourths. And fifths. He only stopped there for one reason.  
He had to go to the bathroom. He barely made it.  
The bathroom was closed off for the next two hours.  
I'm so sorry I had to tell you that. It's part of my job contract.  
**Jimmy:** I can swear you've said that before...  
I said it yesterday, you moron.  
**Jimmy:** Hang on, it's on the tip of my tongue...  
Whoa. Hold up. You're talking to me again.  
**Jimmy:** What's 'talking'?  
Hey! You want some of this?!  
THIS EPISODE IS EXPERIENCING TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES.  
PLEASE STAND BY...  
30 seconds later...  
Jimmy has been beaten up by the narrator.  
And at 2:45...  
They have to get ready to leave, and The Zillionth Zing has to go back into the comic book.  
This is because he can't stay too long in the real world.  
Cindy gets him back into the comic, and Nick, having enjoyed it the most, keeps it.  
So...both Jake the Janinator _and_ The Zillionth Zing have to forfeit?!  
And after fighting for a straight 2 hours and 45 minutes?! That is what I call a terrible ending.  
THE END

* * *

**_Season 2, Part I Credits:  
_**Ideas: Happy Smiles Inc, PCC Teens, Jeffwlknsn  
Producer: Happy Smiles Inc  
Dedicated To: PCC Teens, for helping me make this series even better than before.

* * *

**_Page Sponsored by Happy Smiles, Inc._**


End file.
